Sway
by Sami Criss
Summary: Taz starts at a new school, and through a confusing series of events involving; slushies, evil cheerleaders, ruined clothes, next to nothing clothing, and an attractive Spanish teacher, Taz begins to make her own distinct mark on McKinley High.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my story. Yeah…**

**I don't own Glee, no one would have won a golden globe for it if I did.**

**

* * *

**

I hate Ohio in the winter. I mean most places are cold, but Ohio is almost Antarctic. It's the kind of bitter cold, that soaks through no matter how many layers of clothing you're wearing, chilling you to the bone. Its got almost a death grip to it, so that even once you're inside where its warmer, you still shiver and your teeth still chatter as the icy cold chill slowly seeps out of you. Its the kind of cold, that even once you've finally stopped shivering, you notice your shoulders ache because they're still hiked up near your ears blocking out the no longer existent cold.

The cold was the only reason I walked in through those doors, and sometimes I almost want to thank it. Only sometimes, mind you, and only almost.

Those doors led me to the halls of McKinley High School. My new school. I was attending McKinley. It was hard for me to absorb that thought. I shivered and shook as walked to the office to get my schedule and figure out where my locker was. I received them and headed on my way to my locker without dilemma. I was almost confident that I would like it there, and then I discovered what this high school was about. I saw a big, like Hulk big, jock walk towards this tall, pale skinny boy dressed in a bright yellow jacket, with a 7-11 big gulp slushy in his hand, with no lid.

I knew what was about to happen before the boy did, and for what ever reason was bound by some strange sense to save him. I jumped in front of him just as he turned and the slushy was thrown.

The jock was just standing there opened mouth. "Okay you moron, you have messed with the wrong girl! You have officially ruined my 528 dollar Marc by Marc Jacobs dress! For this I shall never forgive you! Now, you have no more slushy to throw at me, and if you value what is left of your pathetic existence you will turn around and walk away." He did just so, and I turned to the boy in yellow.

"You owe me, red slushy does not under any circumstance go with this dress. Well, it goes better with this than your jacket but not by much." I smiled at him, at this point, I was just going to be happy to have the possibility of a friend. And I had the entire Marc by Marc Jacobs collection thanks to a friend of mine, Reed Van Kamp*, so it was nothing to lose sleep over.

"Oh my God I am so sorry! Your poor dress! Its so perfect on you! And with those leggings! And the boots!" His voice trailed off as he gazed at my ensemble, thanks to this momentary lapse in his thought process I was able to really look at him. _Oh my God, he has Von Trapp written all over his cute little face!_

"Oh my where did my manners go! Hi I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel." I about burst into hysterics when he said his name was Kurt.

"Hi, I'm Taz, Taz Ramos. Well my name is really Tasaria, but it's a bit of a mouthful, and according to my parents I leave destruction in my wake so, I'm Taz. Pleasure to meet you Kurt! I hate to ask this but do you have any clothes I could borrow?" I blushed a bright red, luckily my face was currently covered in red food coloring and corn syrup so I don't think he saw.

"Well, I have a hoodie in here, but I don't think it'll do much for you…well time to go get the girls." He turned and opened his locker to get the hoodie, but pulled out a large bag. As he leant forward I noticed a little collage in his locker, that said the word "Courage" with a picture of a good looking guy.

"Is that your boyfriend Kurt?" I hadn't meant for my curious, super nosy question to slip out but I guess the slushy broke my already flimsy brain to mouth filter.

Kurt turned around so fast it would have given any normal human being whiplash, his face was tomato red. "Uh-no."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to be said out loud! I just saw the picture and assumed…I'm sorry!" I said trying to fix it. "…He's really cute though…" Kurt sighed and shut his locker.

"That he is Taz, that he is. Now come on." He offered his arm to me and I took it as we walked down the hall. Well, I walked, Kurt…well Kurt strutted for lack of a better word. "What you just experienced Taz, is the phenomenon at McKinley known as the slushy facial. It is generally given to members of the Glee club, as well as social out casts, you know nerds and such. Though lately it seems to be reserved for us Glee kids. You got lucky with the red kind, the blue takes forever to come out. The gigantic ignoramus who gave you the slushy is Karofsky, he's been heckling me for a while now. He's apparently a gigantic homophobe…." Kurt winced as his voice trailed off.

"Now, in my bag are skin creams so we can fix you up once we get the slushy off of you. Now you're about Santana's size, hopefully she'll have something, if not I know Brittany and Quinn do. Those 3 are all part of both Glee, and our cheerleading squad, the Cheerios. The Glee club contains me; Finn star quarterback, Sam acting quarterback, Artie resident nerd in a wheel chair, Mike the most amazing dancer at McKinley only matched by Brittany, Puck resident badass and lawbreaker, Rachel diva extraordinaire who is dating Finn, watch out for her she can be…touchy, Quinn cheerleader who is kind of sort of dating Sam, Brittany who is slightly daft Cheerio and dating Artie, Tina who is just adorable and dating Mike, Santana who is…well she is just screwing about everyone, and Mercedes who is my best friend with some serious pipes. Well speak of the devil!" We had been walking past row after row of locker and people chatting getting ready for class, a few wincing when they saw I was covered in slushy.

Then I saw the Mercedes girl Kurt was talking about. She was a bigger black girl, who from just looking at her I could tell that she had a voice to fit her. She smiled sadly when she saw me and Kurt. "Oh slushied already? Who is this Kurt?"

"Mercedes this is Taz, new girl, my knight in Marc Jacobs who took my slushy bullet. We need to get the girls together and clean her up and get her in some new clothes."

"Nice to meet you Taz, Santana and the rest of the Cheerios are already in bathroom, lets go."

Mercedes took Kurt's other arm and we all started walking to the bathroom. I smiled to my self and started singing lightly under my breath.

_We're off to see the Wizard the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_

I heard Kurt giggle and he started singing with me. His voice wasn't what I expected, it was so beautiful I stumbled over the first few words.

_They say his a wonderful Wiz if ever a Wiz there was_

Then Mercedes joined in, and we started skipping along. Though her voice so powerful and strong, as Kurt's voice soared over my meek alto, contrasting with Mercedes powerhouse alto 2.

_If ever oh ever there a Wiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because,_

_Because, because, because, because, because…_

_Because of the wonderful things he does!_

_We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz…._

We giggled as we finished no longer able to keep skipping because of it. "You know Taz you have a nice voice, you should join Glee." Mercedes said as we entered the bathroom. "Besides you'd get to hang out with Kurt and me, and we're awesome so…"

I smiled at her. "Maybe Mercedes, but its only my first day. I should probably get used to the place first." Kurt and Mercedes shared a conspiratorial smile. "Wait, that's how you get them in Glee isn't it? You get them before they get their bearings! Smart! I approve, it wont work on me but I approve." I smiled and then I met the Cheerios.

"Oh, so you're the new girl who got slushied!" Said one of them. They were all wearing the same uniforms, all with high, tight pony tails and curls. There were three girls closest to me, two blondes and one brunette. The blonde who was speaking to me looked like Brittany Spears, the other one looked like Bambi. The brunette, she just looked…dangerous.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"The rumor mill at McKinley works in double time. What's your name?" She asked taking my hand and leading me to a sink.

"Taz." I said as the other blonde pulled out a chair for me to sit on.

"Like the cartoon character? Can you make the noise?" Said the Bambi looking blonde.

"Uh yeah like the cartoon character, but no I can't make the noise."

"Can you run in circles really fast like a tornado?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Uh…."

"Just ignore Brittany." Said the brunette. "That's what the rest of us do. I'm Santana, and the one washing slushy out of your hair is Quinn."

"Oh, uhm hi." I wasn't quite sure what to make of them, they seemed like some kind of weird cult they way the all looked alike and the way they moved had an almost feline quality.

"Santana. Taz, is about your size, do you have any extra clothes in your locker?" Kurt asked from the corner of the bathroom, I was sort of surprised that no one seemed to care, even though a guy was in there. _Then again, I guess, I mean he is gay. Whatever._

A wicked smile crossed her stunning features, "Some."

* * *

"Some. Pff. Such an effing understatement." I scoffed as I tugged at the so called "skirt" Santana had given me. Even though I was wearing legging it felt too short. It was about four inches above my finger tips, and just as tight as my leggings. The shirt was a super low cut peasant top, luckily I had Kurt's hoodie to cover me up a bit, but I still felt uncomfortable.

"At least you're not covered in slushy." Said Mercedes said sagely in front of me. We were walking back to the table for lunch. "So what class do you have next?"

I pulled my schedule out of my purse, "Umm…Spanish with Mr. Schuester?"

"Oh good, Schue is the Glee director as well so you'll get to know him today. And he's always happier after lunch, food and all…but Santana is in that class, as is Rachel so you'll be in extra good hands!" Said Kurt happily.

"Well Spanish has always been my best class so I wasn't worried anyway, but Santana…she worries me."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, Kurt chuckled lightly under her breath. "She's harmless just keep off Puck, and don't be a bitch. And so far you're not a bitch so don't worry. But really, Spanish is your best class? How'd you pull that off."

I sighed not to excited to once again regale the confusingness that is my family. "My mom is Spanish Romani, you know Gypsy. That's how I got my name Tasaria is Roma for princess. My dad is a Madrielejo, a native of Madrid, they came here when I was 4. So Spanish is my first language. Until I was 10 I lived in Southern Florida so for a while it was my primary language as well."

"Oh man, Schuester is going to love you." Kurt said smiling. "You know he'd love you even more if you would join Glee…"

"Kurt, back off the poor girl. She'll join when she wants."

"Not if I want?"

"Honey, you know you want."

I smiled and laughed with them. Knowing she was right. I love to sing, and to perform. And so far everyone I had met from Glee, with the exception of Santana, were really nice. Artie was in my math class as was Kurt, I was so happy he introduced us otherwise I knew I'd fail. Mike Cheng was in Chemistry with me, Brittany and he tried to teach me how to do a few dance moves, I just fell much to the amusement of my class and teacher. Finn, Finn is just himself he's a real goofball and in my English class with Mercedes. Sam was the epitome of "Ken Doll" and in my Government class with Tina, Tina kind of kept to her self, but Sam had very strong opinions. Quinn, is without a doubt the most athletic girl I have ever met, and surprised to no ends in my Gym class. All I had left after Spanish was a study hall, where according to Kurt I had Puck, but no promises of him showing up.

The bell rang, and we headed our separate ways. Mercedes to Chemistry, Kurt to English. Apparently I needed to know this in case of further slushy facials.

I entered the classroom slightly more shy than usual. As much as I love Spanish, a) because I'm good at it, and b) just because its kinda fun confusing people, by having conversations with the teacher in fluent Spanish; but its always awkward explaining it all to my teacher and everyone as I was sure would happen.

"Hello." I said quietly to the teacher who's head was bent over a sheet of tests, all I could see was his light brown curls. "Uh, my name is Tasaria Ramos, I'm the new girl…"

All the sudden his head flew up with a great big smile. He nearly took my breath away. He looked, warm. For lack of a better word, and warmth was something I had been missing for almost 6 years. He looked at me with his big brown eyes.

"Hi Tasaria, my name is Mr. Schuester. I'm glad to have you here. Welcome to Spanish 3, ¡Bienvenidos!"

"Gracias, profe."

"De nada. Now you look a little young to be in Spanish 3..."

"Yeah, my family is from Spain. I am first generation Chicano. My mom is Spanish Romani, that's where my name comes from. And dad is from Madrid, so…yeah." It was very hard to focus, his eyes, his mouth, his face…they all made it very hard to speak anything, much less my second language.

"Wow, that's so cool!" I blushed a bright red. "This is a very random question Tasaria, but do you sing flamenco at all?"

You would think one couldn't get any redder than I was before he said that, but you would be wrong. I could feel myself turn red in my toes. I had sang flamenco songs before in front of people, but Mr. Schuester made me nervous. "Uhm, yes I do."

"What's you favorite?" He asked with such earnest, it was like he was asking me about how the world was going to end. Hundreds of songs flew through my head, I knew he was going to ask me to sing it so I had to pick something that was going to leave the impression I wanted.

"Well, its really a cross between a flamenco and a tango, but its my favorite. Volver, by Estrella Morente."

He looked curious he obviously hadn't heard of it, but he was interested. "That's interesting, we're starting a culture unit, and I wanted to start with music, because its what I do. I'm the Glee Club director and everything….listen Tasaria I don't want to push you, I mean its you first day and everything, but would you be willing to sing it for the class?"

At this point he could have asked me to shove another slushy in my face and I would have said yes. It was so confusing to me, everything about him was so mesmerizing, his eyes in particular. They're such a warm brown. It was also strange that I was letting him call me Tasaria, normally I tell people straight off my name is Taz, but I liked the way he said it, it made me feel special.

"Sure profe, I'll sing it for you- I mean the class."

Another one of his dazzling smiles broke across his face, it made is eyes light up and every nerve in my body tingle. I just wanted to reach out and touch him, luckily he kept talking to me, distracting me from that thought.

"That's great Tasaria. Can you play guitar, or do you want accompaniment?"

"Um, I can't but, I would be happy to have someone play with me. I don't know how its supposed to go though."

"Well that's okay, I can always clap for you! What's the rhythm?"

I showed him, neither of us noticed that all the other students had filed into the room and that the bell had rung until Santana called out from across the room. "Oh my God Schuester, get a room later, and TEACH US SOMETHING!"

This time there wasn't a blush, there was calm. Like hell I was about to let Santana get to me. I smiled at Schuester, turned on my heel found that the closest empty seat, was in the front of the class. _Great up close and personal with the man that doesn't allow me to have coherent thoughts, I might fail._

"Right." Schuester started. "So today we have two new things! One, we start our new unit on culture. And second, a new student! Guys I would like a big welcome to Tasaria Ramos!"

The applause was weak, but it didn't matter. Mr. Schuester was smiling at me, why would anything else matter?

"Tasaria has agreed to help me with part of our new unit, Tasaria would you explain?"

I stood up and faced the class and explained for the third time my family, then came the interesting part. "Growing up in Spain, and having Spanish parents, means that flamenco is a very important part of my life. There are a few things you should know about flamenco," I started I walked up and stood next to Mr. Schuester and began, "the dancing is generally improvised. There are the basic steps; planta, tacon, respalda, and gulpe." With each word I did the move. "And the positions." I showed those as well. "The point of flamenco is to tell the story with both the song and the dance. I can't really do flamenco that well, I am rather accident prone, but I can sing it. So that's what I am about to do. Mr. Schuester?"

He began the rhythm, and in a few moments I began the song;

_Yo adivino el parpadeo_

_De las luces que a lo lejos_

_Van marcando mi retorno_

I heard more than saw, Mr. Schuester's falter in the rhythm as heard my voice. I always thought I sounded better when I sang in Spanish, I guess I was right.

_Son las misma que alumbraron_

_Con su pálido reflejo_

_Unas horas de dolor_

_Y aunque no quise el regreso_

_Siempre se vuelve_

_Al primer amor_

_La vieja calle_

_Donde le cobijo_

_Tuya es su vida, Tuyo es su querer_

It was strange to watch everyone's reactions to my voice and to the song. Santana looked stony face, I smirked in her direction as I sang. I was in charge when I was singing, and no one could stop me.

_Bajo el valor de las estrellas_

_que con indiferencia_

_Hoy me ven volver_

_Volver...Con la frente marchita_

_La nieve del tiempola aclaro en mi cien_

_Sentir...que es un soplo la vidaque veinte años no es nada_

I looked at Schuester on the line about how "the years are nothing". His eyes were wide, but not with fear with curiosity. I had no clues why I was being so bold. Maybe because it was as if I thought that no one would understand what I was saying but him. I felt safer I suppose. I just hoped he wouldn't dislike me because of it.

_Que febril la mirada_

_Hurrante entre la sombra_

_Te busca y te nombra_

_Vivir...Con el alma ferrada_

_A un dulce recuerdo_

_que lloro otra vez_

_Tengo miedo del encuentro_

_Con el pasado que vuelve_

_A enfrentarse con mi vida_

_Tengo miedo de la noche_

_que poblada de recuerdo_

_Encadenan mi soñar_

_Pero el viajero que huye_

_Tarde o temprano_

_Detiene su azar_

_Y aunque el olvido_

_que todo lo destruye_

_aya matado_

_A mi vieja ilusión_

_Cuarto escondida_

_Y una esperanza humildeque es toda la fortuna_

_De mi corazón_

"**All of the fortune of my heart"…if you only knew Schuester, if you only knew. Wait, I have known you for a grand total of 6 minutes? I can't sing to you! I am not singing to you. No I am singing to an audience. Not you. Not him. Not now…**

_Volver...Con la frente marchita_

_La nieve del tiempo_

_La aclaro en mi cien_

Now there was another voice with me. He was singing with me, not to me, but with me. It was a start. And man does he have a voice, I could listen to him sing all day!

_Sentir...que es un soplo la vida_

_que veinte años no es nada_

_que febril la mirada_

_herrante entre la sombra_

_Te busca y te nombra_

_Vivir...Con el alma ferrada_

_A un dulce recuerdoque yo notare..._

"Oh my God. Tasaria that was…wow."

I blushed and sat down.

"Well, Rachel looks like you have some competition!"

I turned to see a short girl, with long brown hair looking at me with intrigue. "We'll see….we'll see."

* * *

*** Reed Van Kamp is a character from a fanfic that is my life at the moment, the name is Dalton written by CP Coulter, READ IT! YOU WILL NEVER BE THE SAME!**

**fanfiction . net/s/6515261/1/Dalton**

**A/N: So here it is. Oh and I am entirely to aware that it is moving super fast, I don't like it but next chapter will slow down at least a little bit, I promise! And with Taz's emotions being like "Hey new teacher…holy shit sexy as hell! I want his babies jgjkghjkg!" I have this kind of teacher at my school, the "Oh hey you are super attractive, and super funny, and super nice….wait what are we talking about?"**

**And that's pretty much what happened to me, so the emotions will be like legit. Oh and so no one sues me, though by all means call me a disgusting perv, I may have written but you've taken the time to read it and leave me a nasty message so…yeah, I don't necessarily "condone" teacher/student relationships, but stupid Matthew Morrison does a fantastic job of making me want Schuester so…yeah. But that's that. Review if you want, exit the page, keep reading. Etc etc, love you all bye.**

**Sami**


	2. Get You Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Schuester and Emma would be married and have adorable highly talented children, and Kurt and Blaine would have kissed and be half way to Canada right now, not to mention Karofsky would be rotting in a dumpster. So obviously I don't own Glee. (****- angstiest disclaimer ever!)**

**

* * *

**

"Uh, my name is Tasaria Ramos, I'm the new girl…" I made one last correction on the paper I was grading to greet the new girl, and my breath caught in my chest.

"Hi Tasaria, my name is Mr. Schuester. I'm glad to have you here. Welcome to Spanish 3, ¡Bienvenidos!"

She smiled and responded, and we continued to talk. I was surprised to learn she was first generation Chicano, from Spain. But what I was really surprised about was the reaction I was getting. She had long wavy brown hair, that went to the middle of her back, it looked soft. Her face was an open book, she was nervous that was to be expected, but she was confused as well. She was always blushing, it was endearing, and cute. She didn't just blush in her cheeks, it was from the very tip of her scalp to the tips of her toes I was sure of it. She was making my job of being the responsible adult very hard. _I suppose I should probably talk to Emma about this…but maybe not._ I knew then what I wanted, and what my intention was, but I was going to ignore it. The thought was wildly inappropriate, it could never work, no matter how badly I wanted it to.

I had a little victory dance in my stomach when she agreed to sing, _Volver,_ I thought to myself, _to return. Well whatever school she was at before, I hope to God she doesn't return there. _I was truly excited to hear her voice, I couldn't remember the last time I had been excited about that. The rhythm wasn't complicated, tan tacca tacca tan, simple slow. I could definetly clap it without a problem, and was intrigued by this girl.

Apparently she intrigued me more than I realized because all of the sudden Santana was yelling at us from across the room. "Oh my God Schuester, get a room later, and TEACH US SOMETHING!"

_Get your own Santana…wait what? I can't think that. Student, Will, she is your student…My student…STOP IT! Oh God, the only open seat is in the front, there goes any thought of being able to focus this period._

I started clapping the beat, and then she opened her mouth to sing and I had the wind knocked out of me. She couldn't just sing, of course not, she could SING! She had this alto 2 voice, and normally a voice like that doesn't have as much resonance or power, maybe one but never both. But Tasaria had both Tasaria had everything.

I some how managed to gain my wits and was able to begin the beat again and really listen to the song, and not just her. Though she was definitely in the fore front of my thoughts. I figured out the chorus and sang with her. She looked shocked when she noticed I was singing with her, she wasn't expecting it, I liked the way her eyes got big she looked shockingly adorable like that.

"Oh my God. Tasaria that was…wow." She blushed and stumbled to her seat. "Well, Rachel looks like you have some competition!" _Wait, she's not even in Glee? Why am I saying that? God I want her in Glee, I mean it would be growth for her, get her really in the student body…no Schuester no ulterior motives, nope none! Right…lying to my self now._

"We'll see….we'll see." Rachel said smirking, like she already had this girl pegged. But already I knew there was something different about Tasaria, a certain spirit about her, something I couldn't quite place. _Oh you will Rachel, believe me you will._

_

* * *

_

I put my head in my hands, it had been such a long day. With Glee rehearsal and all that drama and Tasaria, my God Tasaria Ramos, I was mentally exhausted. I looked down at Finn's quiz from 2 days before, "Oh lord this is dismal, okay music is necessary." I looked at the clock as I got up to plug in my iPod, it was 4:30 in the afternoon, I could play whatever I wanted. I smiled to myself as I plugged in the iPod and hit shuffel, a song started and a performance was necessary, just to get out whatever bug was coursing through my veins at the moment. A certain Spanish bug, by the name of Tasaria Christine Ramos.

_Baby girl, where you at? Got no strings, got men attached can't stop that feelin' for long no._

_Mmmm You makin' dogs wanna beg breaking them off your fancy legs, but they make you feel right at home, now. _

_See all these illusions just take us too long._

_And I want it bad…_

_Because you walk pretty, Because you talk pretty, 'Cause you make me sick_

_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin', asking for a raise. _

_Well does she want me to carry her home now? So does she want me to buy her things?_

_On my house, on my job On my loot, shoes, my shirt, My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone _

_When I get you you'll know baby_

_When I get you alone _

_When I get you alone now_

_

* * *

_

I think I've mentioned this before, but I really hate the cold. So after waiting for almost an hour for my mother to pick me up, I went inside. No way in hell I was risking frost bite.

I was just wandering down the hallways a bit when I heard music. _When I Get You Alone_, the name popped instantly in to my head. But there was someone else's voice singing with it. _Mr. Schuester_, I recognized the gorgeous croon and tone of his voice, it was enough to make any girls knees weak. Against my better judgment I peered around the corner of the Spanish room.

_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin', Asking for a raise _

_Well does she want me to carry her home now? So does she want me to buy her things?_

_On my house, on my job On my loot, shoes, my shirt, My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

Oh. My. God. That was the mantra running through my head. I had had crushes on guys before, but I wanted Mr. Schuester. It was taking all of what little will power I had not to jump him right then and there, but I knew I was going to do something stupid.

_When I get you alone _

_When I get you you'll know baby_

_When I get you alone _

_When I get you alone now_

_**Well Tasaria, its now or never. **_In the slight break in the song I fully entered the room, his back was turned, I took a deep breath and sang.

_Baby girl you da shit That makes you my equivalent. _

_Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight, All right. _

_All my dawgs talkin' fast- Aint you got some photographs? _

_'Cause you shook that room like a star, now! Yes you did, oh_

_

* * *

_I heard a voice join in with mine. I stumbled, the very thing I was trying to get out of my system was parading around in front of me. Doing this…dance. Slowly unbuttoning her coat. _**Hot damn she's good. Stop it William**_. I managed to control the hormones pumping through my veins and started singing to her, well at her. Like AT her.

_All these intrusions just take us too long and I want you so bad…_

_Because you walk city, Because you talk city, 'Cause you make me sick _

_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

We had moved up into each others faces now, both of us breathing heavily. Her hand strayed up and forward, the tips of her fingers barely touching my chest, when she turned around blushing like mad, and sashayed to the other side of the room with this… "come hither" smirk all over her face.

_So I pray to something she aint bluffin', rubbin' up on me. _

_Well does she want me to make a vow? Check it, Well does she want me to make it now? _

_On my house, on my job On my loot, shoes, my voice, My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

I sang that verse on my own, while she danced a slow and sultry dance across the choir room leading to the piano. She hopped up on top and slid towards me dangling her long bronze legs over the edge. _**Damn, that skirt is hiding NOTHING! God bless Santana.**_

_When I get you alone _

_When I get you you'll know baby _

_When I get you alone _

_When I get you alone now _

_When I get you alone_

As we sang the last chorus together, I walked up to her, the piano putting us face to face. My hands resting lightly on her hips. I could feel more than see her chest heaving as she gulped down breaths of air, and I was sure I was doing the same. Her hands shook as she reached out to touch my chest, her whole body shuddered as she exhaled. I heard her mutter, "So warm." As she slowly slid her hands up to my shoulders, both of our heads dipped forwards.

"Tasaria." I breathed, there were barely centimeters between our lips. Suddenly her eyes flew open wide, her hands flew off of my chest and she tore her head away from mine. She jumped off the piano, and said in the most quiet, nervous voice I had ever heard, "I-I have to go. Bye!"

She flew out the door with her coat and her long dark hair flying out behind her. I just stood there, looking at the door, replaying her exit in my mind. And then the whole thing.

"I. Am. Such. An. IDIOT!" I kicked over a chair and understood Finn when he had done nearly the same thing the year before.

_This whole thing is just so wrong,_ I reprimanded myself,_ how could you do this to a poor child? Or yourself? Even if she most certainly doesn't act like a child, or talk like one, or look like one. Stop it William. Now, you are going to sit down, no matter how uncomfortable it may be, and finish grading Finn's quiz, even if it is dismal._

And I did just that, I sat down and started grading. Then I heard the song that was playing, it was "On My Own" from _Les Miserables_. I realized how alone I always was, and with who I wanted to be with in that moment, the way I would always be.

Finn's quiz had a few teardrops on it.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy and hadn't really felt like writing. I am aware I completely and shamelessly stole the "When I Get You Alone" serenade from the "Silly Love Songs" episode. What can I say? I am a hopeless romantic, and I LOVE Darren Criss. (I ship Klaine SOOOO hard….I need to write a Klaine story…) I have also been horribly distracted by CP Coulter's Dalton. You should read it if you hadn't. Like you should read it now. So here is what you are going to do.**

**1) You are going to read and follow these intstructions to the letter.**

**2) You will not do them, until I say go.**

**3) You will leave me a review please. (this one isn't required though it would be nice)**

**4) After I say the word deemed in number 2, you will scroll to the top of the page.**

**5) You will click "search"**

**6) You will type in the word "Dalton"**

**7) You will find the one that has, as of this moment (10:31 p.m. [where I am] 2/13/2011) 21 chapters. Written by CP Coulter. It has over 3,000 reviews.**

**8) You will click it.**

**9) You will read it.**

**10) You will have the biggest fangasm of your life.**

**11) Go!**

**12) Really if you're still reading this, you need to stop and go read Dalton.**

**13) Not even kidding. Now damnit!**

**14) I will start typing the lyrics to an upsetting song that will be stuck in your head for months if you don't stop reading.**

**15) Fine! You asked for it! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL, SMALL WORLD! (suck on that)**


End file.
